


Show Yourself (It's Your Turn)

by martianwahtney



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome James "Bucky" Barnes, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, James "Bucky" Barnes is a Good Bro, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: Where Tony Stark refuses to let Bucky Barnes catch him doing "uncool" things, Rhodes thinks he's an idiot, and Bucky finds out anyway
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598119
Comments: 17
Kudos: 240
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1: T5 Unicorns  
> chapter 2: T3 Shawarma  
> chapter 3: T1 Revenge
> 
> Card: #3020

Rhodes watched as Tony choked on his sugary pink drink and promptly threw it in the nearest trash can, his cheeks bright red. If it had been  _ any _ other friend Rhodes would have been alarmed, but Tony was prone to sheer dumbassery so all Rhodes could really do was comment on it.

“Tony you just threw your full drink in the trash,” Rhodes pointed out. 

Tony groaned, dropping his head in his hands. 

“He’s so effortlessly cool, platypus,” Tony whined.

Rhodes turned his head slightly to find that Bucky Barnes had entered the coffee shop. He turned back to Tony with a less than impressed expression on his face. 

“So you threw your drink away?”

“I can’t be seen with that! It’ll ruin my cred,”

“Tones… Tones what cred?” 

Tony shot his friend a scathing glare. 

“He’s drinking black coffee, grapefruit. I was drinking a unicorn frappe,”

Rhodes was silent for a moment. 

“Ok first, how do you know how he takes his coffee, second, never fucking call me grapefruit again what the fuck, and third, you like the unicorn frappe,” Rhodes retaliated. 

“Valid points,” Tony agreed. 

Rhodes leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowing slightly. 

“Why do you care what he thinks of you?”

“Platypus I care what all my friends think of me,”

Rhodes arched an eyebrow, Tony felt personally attacked at the movement. 

“Tones-”

“Oh my god he’s coming over here give me your coffee,” Tony hissed, lunging forward to grab Rhodey’s cup. 

Rhodey moved his coffee out of Tony’s grasp out of sheer habit. 

“What? No! This is my coffee! You threw yours away!” Rhodes hissed back. 

“But I don’t have one! It looks weird!”

“It’ll look weird if  _ I  _ don’t have one,”

Tony threw him a furious gare as Bucky reached the table. Rhodes held his coffee closer to his chest, not quite trusting Tony.

“Bucky! What brings you over here? Don’t you have class soon?” Tony asked, lighting up like the goddamn sun. 

Rhodes just shook his head slightly. Tony Stark, his very best friend in the whole world, couldn’t remember his own social security number but somehow had every single one of his friends' class schedules memorized.

“Oh I do, I just noticed you didn’ have a coffee, so I got you one,” Bucky replied, setting one of the coffee’s on the table. 

“Thanks Bucky,” Tony said so softly and earnestly that Rhodey kind of wanted to hit something. He loved seeing his best friend taken care of. 

“Aw shit, it’s nothin’,” Bucky said with a grin. 

“I’ll see ya around,”

Bucky offered Tony a shy grin and waved at Rhodes before he walked out of the coffee shop. Rhodes had the good nature to wait until the door to the coffee shop was closed before he turned on Tony.

“Oh my god you’re an idiot,” Rhodes said. 

“Platypus!” Tony gasped. 

“You’re right but why?” he asked after a moment of silence. 

“He is  _ clearly _ smitten!”

“Who?”

“ _ Who _ ?!”

Tony snapped his fingers, a sly grin forming on his face. 

“We’re doing Costello and Abbot now, got it”

Rhodes dropped his head to his hands and groaned. He lifted his head to see a shit-eating grin on Tony’s face. 

“You set me up there Platypus,”

Rhodes rolled his eyes. Tony took a victorious sip of his coffee and his face screwed up viciously. He gingerly set the cup of coffee down and with what looked like a lot of effort, swallowed the drink in his mouth.

“I’ll get you a new drink,” Rhodes said with a sigh.

“I owe you my life,”

Rhodes snorted and headed for the counter. Tony stayed at the table, pushing the cup of black coffee around the table as if it were a toy rather than a drink a cute boy had given him. He didn’t like the taste of coffee, he never had. When he was younger he used to drink it because aside from whiskey it was the only thing Howard drank, and once upon a time Tony had wanted to be like Howard.

Now that he was in college, however, he knew better.

“He bought you a coffee, Tones,” Rhodes said as he sat down, placing the pink sugary drink in front of Tony as he did so.

“You buy me drinks,” Tony pointed out.

“Fair,” Rhodes conceded.

“But I don’t walk into a coffee shop, specifically notice that one of my friends doesn’t have a coffee and then buy one for them,” he said.

Instead of responding to that, Tony took a sip of his drink.

“We’re going to be late for our study session with Nat,” Rhodes said instead of pressing Tony further. Tony followed him without hesitation, pink unicorn drink still in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _shows up two months late with starbucks_ i have no explanation for this   
> TSB card: 3020  
> T3: Shawarma

Tony leaned back in his chair, Taylor Swift’s newest album blasting through his headphones. He bobbed his head to the beat while he picked at the shawarma on his plate. The only good shawarma place near the school was open later than most food places and it was Tony’s favorite place to do some late night studying.

Someone sat across from Tony and he glanced up quickly to see it was Bucky. He was saying something but Tony’s music- still Taylor Swift- was playing far too loud for him to understand what Bucky was saying. Tony instantly switched over to one of his rock playlists and tapped a random song before pausing the music. He pushed his headphones down so they were around his shoulders.

“Didn’ mean to interrupt you,” Bucky said.

“It’s fine, I could use a break,” Tony replied.

“What were you listening to?”

He offered the phone out to Bucky and watched with a small smile as Bucky grinned and nodded at the song.

“You know they’re playing at a small bar near campus,”

“Are they?” Tony asked despite not knowing what song was playing.

“I was plannin’ on swingin’ by if you’d like to come with me,” Bucky offered.

Tony felt a splash of warmth on his cheeks. Surely Bucky wasn’t asking him on a date, right?

“That sounds fun,” Tony agreed, even though he historically hated listening to bands in small venues.

“It’s a date, then,”

Tony felt his brain go offline- his head completely devoid of any thoughts or the ability to think.

“It’s a date,” he found himself agreeing, his brain full of static.

Bucky grinned and ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. He was so fucking cute.

“Well, shit,” Bucky said softly, an adorable grin still on his face.

“I’ll swing by your place Friday night, 8 pm?”

Tony could only nod.

“I’ll see you then,” 

Tony nodded again and watched him walk away, Bucky shot him one last look before he was out of the store. Tony couldn’t stop thinking about the smile on Bucky’s face.

Tony’s brain managed to form it’s first coherent thought in probably ten minutes.

_ Rhodes was right _ . 

Tony didn’t start panicking about his date until two hours before Bucky was supposed to pick him up. He was able to blissfully shove it to the back of his mind and focus on all of his homework instead. But then Friday came, and with it the inevitable mix of excitement and dread. But that was easily fixed with a visit from Rhodes. Rhodey always knew how to keep Tony from spiraling into a panic.

“You never tried to act cool for me,” Rhodes stated as he lounged on Tony’s bed.

“That’s because you’re not cool, platypus,”

“Why the fuck-?”

“You’re right, that was out of line. You’re very cool, honey pot,” Tony amended.

“Thank you,”

Tony grinned at him.

“Am I punk enough for the punk club?” he asked, a small grin on his face.

“You may be punk enough for the punk club, but, and it kills me to say this, Tones, you are  _ not _ turtley enough for the turtle club,” 

Tony cackled.

“Thanks honey bear,” he said.

“Any time, Tones,”

“Well if that’s all, I’m going to swing by the caf before they close. Text me if you need me,” Rhodes said.

“Will do,”

Rhodes kissed the side of his head before leaving the apartment and thereby leaving Tony to his own devices until Bucky swung by to pick him up. Naturally Tony spent the entire time blasting Lover and dancing around like a goon.

It wasn’t until the doorbell rang that he turned the music off and hoped to god that his apartment was soundproof. He ran his hand through his hair and headed for the door, he pulled it open and instantly promptly melted into a puddle at the sight of Bucky in all black and a leather jacket. He was so fucking cute.

“Hey, doll,”

Tony flushed.

“Hey,”

“You ready?”

Tony patted his pockets and felt his phone and wallet.

“Yep,”

He followed Bucky out of his apartment and down to the street where a very pretty motorcycle was waiting for them. 

“Oh shit,”

Bucky glanced back at him with a grin and offered an extra helmet out to him. Tony accepted it and tugged it on. He hadn’t ridden a motorcycle before but by god if he copied Bucky’s movements then he would be fine. Tony watched Bucky mount the bike, Tony gave a short nod and copied the movies and found himself pressed right up against Bucky’s back.

So this is how he would die.

“Hold on tight,” Bucky called.

Tony latched his arms around Bucky’s waist, then all he heard was the roar of the bike and felt a swooping sensation in his stomach and they were off. In what seemed like no time at all they were at the bar and Bucky was stowing the helmets in their perspective bags.

“Ready?” Bucky asked with a wide grin.

“Yes,”

The music was loud and grating and while Tony didn’t mind listening to punk rock through his headphones it was always a vastly different experience inside a small venue. Tony couldn’t understand a damn word but Bucky looked so pleased that he found he really couldn’t complain. 

Tony took a sip of his beer. He didn’t like beer. He didn’t like beer and he didn’t like small venues but he really liked Bucky. The show lasted about an hour and every time Bucky talked to him, his lips would brush Tony’s ear and he blushed like an idiot every single time, but it was worth it to be so close to Bucky.

They left the venue shortly after the show ended. Bucky wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder as they walked out of the bar. Tony’s ears were still ringing. He leaned into Bucky as they headed to his bike. They talked a bit about the show as they walked, and the ride home was quiet- as it was very hard to talk while riding a motorcycle. Bucky slowed to a stop in front of the apartment complex and killed the engine. Tony clambered off of the bike and pulled the helmet off his head and instinctively ran a hand through his hair.

“I had a lot of fun,” Bucky said, taking the helmet back Tony.

“Me too,” 

“I’d like to do this again,”

“Me too,” 

Tony offered out the extra helmet and Bucky took it.

“Call me when you get home,”

“Sure thing, doll,” 

Tony watched him ride away on his bike and couldn’t quite wipe the smile off his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth comes out, and literally everyone teases Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Show Yourself (It's Your Turn) ch. 3  
> Collaborator Name: chel  
> Card Number: 3020  
> Square Filled: T1- Revenge  
> Ship/Main Pairing: winteriron  
> Rating: g  
> Major Tags: n/a

“Will you  _ stop _ doing that?” Rhodes hissed as Tony once more tossed his pink unicorn drink in the trash because Bucky had walked into the coffee shop.

“You’ve been on what?- five dates now?”

“Exactly! I’m in too deep to tell him the truth now!” Tony shot back.

“Sometimes, you’re the biggest idiot I know,”

“That’s a lie, you know Barton,”

Rhodes paused for a minute, clearly weighing the options.

“No. It’s you,” Rhodes said.

Tony gasped dramatically, his hand over his heart.

“What could he have possibly said to get that reaction, doll?” Bucky asked as he set a cup of black coffee in front of Tony.

“Said I was more idiotic than Barton,” Tony said with a pout.

“Aw hell I don’t think anyone is more idiotic than that birdbrain,” Bucky replied.

Tony stuck his tongue out at Rhodes who returned the gesture.

“I’ll see you later,” Bucky said.

He kissed Tony’s forehead before walking out of the coffee shop. Tony melted in his seat.

“He’s so great,”

“You are unbelievable,” Rhodes said fondly.

“Thank you,”

“That wasn’t a compliment,”

“Yes it was,”

Tony took a sip of the coffee that Bucky had given him and shuddered, his entire expression twisting. Rhodes, like the great friend he was, laughed at him.

They left the coffee shop not long after Bucky left. Once he was done with his classes for the day, Tony went to his favorite ice cream parlor, called  _ Revenge Best Served _ or something like that, everyone always ended up calling it  _ Revenge _ . He sat at his usual table and got started on his schoolwork.

He wasn’t sure how long he was there before someone set a Unicorn drink on the table. Tony looked up to find Bucky sitting across from him. Tony eyed the pink drink suspiciously, not entirely sure what was happening.

“You don’t like black coffee, do you?” Bucky asked.

Tony shook his head slowly.

“And don’t always listen to rock,”

Again, Tony shook his head. 

“Why would you hide the fact that you listen to Taylor Swift?”

“How do you-?”

“You were blasting it when I picked you up for our first date,” Bucky said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Tony glanced at the drink again. He couldn’t very well lie to Bucky’s face so that meant he had to come clean.

“You always seem so effortlessly cool, and I’m not, so-”

“Doll, I think ev’rythin’ you do is cool,” Bucky admitted, his cheeks turning pink. 

Tony turned bright red.

“You do?”

“Yea,”

“So, no more trying to trick me into thinking you like things you don’t?” Bucky asked, offering out his pinky.

Tony wrapped his pinky around Bucky’s and nodded in agreement. They broke away from each other and Tony took the drink and took a long sip of it. So much better than black coffee.

“Rhodes was right, you can be more idiot than Barton,” Bucky said with a sly smile on his face.

“That is the rudest thing anyone has ever said to me in the history of time,” Tony replied.

Bucky laughed loudly and Tony knew everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i'm back on that wi bullshit aren't i
> 
> also i think it would be real sexy if we all just ignored that i named my fic after a frozen II song

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(PODFIC) Show Yourself (It's Your Turn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991391) by [Poddragon27 (Penndragon27)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Poddragon27)




End file.
